A Symphony of Our Own
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA-Muckefuck] Aladdin es una estrella en ascenso, cantante con talento natural y talento para su trabajo. Su música era genial, todos lo querían, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Cuando se tropieza con un diamante en bruto, un cantante de otro sello discográfico, se encuentra atraído por él. El talento del otro con los instrumentos es seductor, increíble de ver.


Como ya leyeron. Este fic es una obra de la grandiosa **Muckefuck** (a la cual idolatro por darme cantidades infinitas de Judala en tumblr) y que muy amablemente me concedió el permiso de traducción.

Es la primera vez que me aventuro a hacer una traducción de estas magnitudes pues me había limitado sólo a one-shots. ¡PERO FUE IRRESISTIBLE! Tuve que solicitar el permiso de traducción de esta lindísima historia de mi maximus otp de Magi.

Por otra parte, aprovecho de agradecer a esas personitas con las que siempre debato para hacer un trabajo aceptable, no obstante, soy humana y es posible que encuentren algunos errores. De ser así, espero que puedan disculparme de antemano y aprovecho la oportunidad de invitarles a ver la historia original si tienen buen manejo del inglés.

Y bueno, no me puedo despedir sin agregar que Magi: the labyrinth of magic pertenece Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

 **A Symphony of Our Own**

 **By:** **Muckefuck / Traducción: Zahaki**

Todos lo querían.

Todos, todas, todo el mundo lo quería tanto. Asustaba lo mucho que las personas lo querían de verdad. Aladdin miró a la multitud y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle al pensar que todos ellos realmente estaban allí sólo para verlo cantar. Su agarre en las cortinas se tensó un poco.

El chico que habitualmente trabajaba con él, falló. Alibaba se estaba tomando un tiempo para trabajar con su esperanzadora banda.

" _¡Alibaba y los cuarenta ladrones! Seremos un éxito."_

Aladdin no tenía el corazón para decirle que su amigo Kassim probablemente sería todo un problema. El chico había estado hablando cuando Aladdin había salido y le decía a los demás que si Aladdin trataba de unirse o si Alibaba hablaba sobre agruparse con él, lo sacarían del grupo. No sonaba como si estuvieran tan unidos como Alibaba pensaba.

—Aladdin, cinco minutos para subir al escenario—Uno de los organizadores palmeó su espalda al pasar—. Todo estará bien. Sinbad y los demás están listos para tocar y tienes todo el edificio lleno de admiradores. Están esperando a que salgas y los deslumbres.

—Sin presiones—respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ah, no lo digas así—Sinbad se acercó, afinando su guitarra mientras caminaba—. Vas a estar bien. Dice mucho estar en el negocio a la tierna edad de catorce años.

—Pero es más difícil—Aladdin lo miró un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

—No pienses en ello. Piensa en todos los fans que están esperando por ti—Sinbad lanzó un vistazo entre las cortinas abiertas, señalando a la multitud—. Han venido porque les gusta el hecho de que cantas de manera sorprendente. Incluso podrías tropezar y caer sobre tu cara, y te garantizo que sin duda estarían subiendo al escenario para ayudarte y tratarían de que siguieras cantando.

—Pensar en eso me asusta un poco.

Sinbad rio—Sí, tendríamos que hacerles desistir de eso. Nunca te veremos de nuevo si uno de esos fans ansiosos echa sus manos sobre ti.

—Dos minutos—alguien llamó desde la parte posterior.

—Ah, iré a mi posición—Sinbad le sonrió y audazmente le dio una palmada en el trasero—. Dales lo que tengas y vamos a comer algo después de dejarlos muertos.

—Lo haces sonar como si cantáramos rock 'n roll en lugar de una mezcla de _soul and dance_.

—Básicamente se trata de la música pop, Aladdin. No dejes que títulos del género de la opinión pública te confunda—Ja'far murmuró mientras acompañaba al guitarrista a su lugar. — ¿Qué haces hablando así faltando tan poco para el espectáculo? Te necesito enfocado.

—Eres un buen manager, Ja'far. Tenemos que tomar una copa después de esto.

—Toca bien y podríamos.

Aladdin negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a su lugar, esperando en silencio tras las cortinas. Los sonidos que se arrastraban por el suelo sólo hicieron que el nivel de ruido de la multitud aumentara cuando las cortinas fueron retiradas. Sintió que las luces caían sobre él haciendo que mirase sólo para notar a la audiencia gritándole. Respiró profundo, tomando lo más que podía e hizo una pequeña sonrisa sólo para escuchar que el sonido se convertía en algo ensordecedor. Las manos del público se alzaban hacia él, intentando que se acercara.

— ¡Hola Berlín! — saludó a la gente y finalmente éstos se calmaron. Miró a Sinbad y obtuvo una rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de que comenzara la música. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la guitarra, el sonido atmosférico atravesó la estancia. Las notas de la guitarra sumergieron a todos en una gran calma antes de que Aladdin comenzara a cantar para ellos.

Se encontró cayendo en todo esto tan fácilmente, fue como meterse en ese par de pantalones de chándal en la tarde. Sintió que su energía aumentaba cuando las luces quedaron sobre él, su voz atravesando las letras como un reloj. Subiendo y bajando con el sonido de la guitarra, mirando como las cabezas de las personas se balanceaban y a pesar de que no tenía idea de si todos conocían su idioma, la música parecía dejar esa cuestión aparte. Ellos podían conseguir la esencia de la misma, al igual que él podría obtener la esencia de su emoción.

Rebotaba por el escenario mientras cantaba, agachándose para cantar a los más cercanos al escenario, levantó la vista hacia los que estaban sentados más atrás y alzó los brazos cuando llegó al punto más alto de la canción. Cantó las notas, dejándoles sentir la felicidad de estar allí ante ellos, quería que todos supieran lo mucho que apreciaba que le escucharan y todo su apoyo.

Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña sonrisa, ahora era una amplia y atrevida sonrisa. Estaba de pie en el centro del escenario a medida que la primera canción se acercaba a su fin. Miró a su guitarrista y se rio suavemente. —No creo que les haya gustado la primera canción, Sinbad. ¿Qué piensas?

Sinbad le sonrió antes de que pisara el pedal de distorsión, enviándole un grito a la multitud. Tomó la palabra: — ¡Tal vez necesitas intentarlo un poco más!

Aladdin se rio un poco antes de volverse hacia el público. Dejando que el _intro_ sonara antes de cantar un poco más fuerte, con más fuerza. Su voz escapando alta y orgullosamente, viniendo desde su abdomen. Adoraba el mar en ese fondo musical. Llegó a él y funcionó con sus órdenes, inclinándose a su voluntad y permitiéndole crear algo asombroso a los oídos.

Él no pudo evitar desde su poderosa posición, cantarles. ¿Podrían sentir el movimiento?, se preguntó. ¿Era tan enérgico para ellos como lo era para él? ¿Sintieron la energía y la magnificencia del momento como él lo sintió?

Tal vez lo hicieron. Eso explicaría por qué estaban allí, observándolo y llamándole. Había tanto en ese momento, sintiendo las luces destacándole en esa habitación. El escenario fue puesto muy por encima de todos ellos, dándole sensación de poder y miedo. No quería decepcionarlos.

Sin embargo Sinbad le ayudó, le dio el valor para continuar de cualquier manera. Sabía que el otro le ayudaría a hacer felices a las personas. No era muy buen bailarín, así que tuvo que apoyarse en el canto que era su mejor punto. Su voz resonó por todo el recinto y se encontró dando una rápida voltereta. La multitud estalló al igual que Sinbad, que silbó a sus espaldas. Rio durante ese breve descanso antes comenzar a cantar de nuevo. Probablemente había parecido una tontería.

Oh, bueno, les gustaba.

Se esforzó mucho más en el estribillo, el miedo se anidó en su pecho mientras continuaba recorriendo la canción. Estaba llegando. No era una parte de la canción o formaba parte de su forma de cantar precisamente. Fue ese punto en el desempeño, donde su estado de ánimo se reduciría. Corrió a través de la siguiente canción con una gran oleada de adrenalina. Todo iba muy bien. Todo era perfecto. Berlín lo trataba como a un rey. No podía querer nada más. Una canción tras otra iba y venía.

Ocurrió de todas maneras, asomándose a través de su felicidad. Esa sensación de vacío lo abrumó haciéndole preguntarse qué era lo que podía faltar. Llevó todo ese asunto a su fin cuando el sentimiento comenzó a aferrarse demasiado a él. Afortunadamente, habían hecho el set.

— _Danke!_ —Exclamó tal y como Ja'far le había dicho que dijera. Escuchó a la multitud gritándole y vio con alivio que las cortinas fueron cerradas. Libertad, libertad, ese dulce sentimiento. Vio las cortinas cerrarse un momento antes de sentir a Sinbad recogiendo desde atrás. El hombre se echó a reír en voz alta mientras se daba la vuelta.

— ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Estuviste asombroso! — Le saludó mientras Ja´far venía corriendo hacia ellos para felicitarlos —Tu pequeño truco probablemente provocará que mil fotos de tu trasero estén en internet durante la siguiente hora. Fue genial. Muy bonito detalle.

—Casi me da un ataque al corazón, Aladdin— Ja'far admitió, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro dijo que no había sido tan malo después de todo —. La próxima vez que quieras sorprenderlos un poco más, danos una advertencia. Estaré preparando el escenario en caso de que te apetezca hacer alguna voltereta.

—Oh vamos, Ja'far. Era un motín. Estoy seguro de que los fans estarían encantados de verlo haciendo algo más que saltar en el escenario.

—Sí, pero pudo haberse lastimado.

—Mis dedos duelen, gracias por preguntar Ja'far. ¿Te gustaría brindarles atención inmediata por mí? — Sinbad levantó las manos callosas hacia el manager antes de que Ja'far suspirara.

—Ambos vayan a cambiarse, los llevaremos de vuelta al hotel antes de que suceda cualquier cosa.

— ¿Tengo que conocer a alguien esta noche? — Aladdin le preguntó al hombre, nervioso. No le gustaba cuando eso sucedía. Todo el mundo era muy amable, pero justo después de estos conciertos cuando estaba tan deprimido, realmente no quería tener que estar cerca de alguien. Si tan sólo pudiera averiguar lo que le faltaba a sus actuaciones, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—No, hemos dejado de Berlín por fuera para esta gira. Puedes ir directamente a tu habitación—Ja'far le condujo a lo largo de la parte posterior, dejándole cambiarse en el camerino antes de ser escoltado hasta el coche en la parte trasera. Sinbad se unió a ambos en el asiento trasero.

—Ja'far, Vamos por esa bebida.

—Tengo que trabajar— Ja'far argumentó.

— ¿Qué trabajo tendrías qué hacer? Ya lo hemos realizado. La noche ha terminado. Vamos a celebrar un poco—sonrió—. Conozco un lugar bonito de la zona residencial cuando estuve de gira con la banda de metal de Masrur "Los Fanalis", es un sitio agradable y tranquilo.

Ja'far miró hacia él un momento antes de suspirar—Aladdin tiene que estar listo para un video musical. Hay un set y accesorios que asegurarse de que estén ahí y tengo que preparar todo para que los demás estén dispuestos a enseñarle lo que tiene que hacer.

— ¿Tengo que hacer más cosas en este vídeo? —Aladdin lo miró con sorpresa. Le gustaba cuando él apenas podía permanecer de pie y sólo cantar. Sería mucho más sencillo de esa manera.

—Sí, habrá más qué hacer en este vídeo— Ja'far le sonrió suavemente—. No te preocupes. Ellos harán una buena labor trabajando contigo.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Vas a alguna parte? — El chico sintió que sus entrañas se congelaban. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el idioma de ahí! No lo dejarían a su suerte, ¿verdad?

—Sinbad tiene sus propios conciertos a los que llegar— Ja'far explicó, apoyando una mano en el hombre—. Viajaremos, pero sólo estaremos a un día de viaje por si sucede algo y Yamuraiha estará aquí. Siento que va a hacer un buen trabajo cuidándote en mi ausencia.

—Oh, está bien— volvió a mirar por la ventana ya que llegaron al hotel. Ja'far le hizo entrar en el edificio cuando Sinbad agarró el brazo del hombre.

—Aladdin— Ja'far le llamó mientras veía cómo el hombre literalmente arrastraba al manager a distancia—, ve directo a tu habitación. ¡Te veré mañana!

Aladdin los despidió sabiendo cómo sería la rutina de trabajó con bastante facilidad. Vería a Ja'far al día siguiente por la tarde acompañado del hombre, quejándose con molestia mientras que Sinbad bailaba el vals en la habitación, sonriendo en su lugar y cantando algo de la música de Aladdin. Ya había ocurrido en Budapest, había pasado en Lyon, en Londres, en Nueva York y en Melbourne. Estaba acostumbrado a ello. Consiguió la llave de su habitación en la recepción y se dirigió al ascensor suspirando. ¿Qué podría haber perdido su música esa noche? Había tenido mucha emoción, tanta energía, pero había algo que faltaba y no podía decir qué era.

Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de frustración cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a un hombre de cabello oscuro que escuchaba su música en el elevador. Hicieron juntos un silencioso viaje, los ojos de Aladdin parpadearon en dirección al otro dejando que su mirada vagara por su ropa oscura y brillantes ojos carmesí antes de que mirara su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor.

Su mente vagando con respecto a su música. Tal vez necesitaba un cambio en su género musical o algo así. Se movió un poco por el ascensor y tocó el hombro del hombre.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con voz plana.

— ¿Qué estás escuchando? —Aladdin sonrió tímidamente, sin intención de molestarle.

—Mi música—Se echó hacia atrás antes de ser sorprendido, Aladdin había agarrado uno de los auriculares y escuchó dejando que sus ojos se abrieran.

—Whoa— Escuchó la colección de sonidos y miró al hombre—Está muy bueno. ¿Quién es la artista? Ella canta genial.

El otro lo miró con rabia y recuperó su auricular del chico—Enciende la televisión alguna vez, mocoso.

—Sólo quiero saber quién es la dama que está cantando— Aladdin argumentó.

— _Wichser_ —el otro riñó cuando salió, dirigiéndose por el pasillo y golpeando su puerta al cerrar. Aladdin sólo pudo suspirar en dirección a su habitación. La mujer tenía una bonita voz y el acompañamiento de la música era tan maravilloso. Si sólo el otro no hubiera sido tan idiota.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama con la cabeza llena de dudas y preguntándose todavía qué era lo que le faltaba a su música.

* * *

Danke: Gracias en alemán

Wichser _:_ Idiota en alemán.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y estaré encantada de responder los reviews y retransmitirlos a la autora.


End file.
